Of Heartbreaks and Breakfast
by bubblegumchick34
Summary: .ღღ.When Teddy finds herself depressed about her breakup with Spencer, Emmett is the last person on earth she thought could help . Minor Teddy x Emmett.ღღ.


**A/N: Hello readers! I was suddenly inspired to write a fic about Teddy coping with her break-up with Spencer and I figured who better to help than Emmett! Anyways I must say I wrote it quickly simply to get the idea out of my head. Enjoy!**

Teddy looked at herself in the mirror with disgust. Her mascara had smeared and had traced trails of tear marks. Her hair was a mess and she looked a sickly pale. With one lazy movement, she reached for her comb and begrudgingly began brushing through her tangled hair, putting it in a high ponytail. She washed her face, carefully removing all her makeup. After brushing her teeth she made her way back to her bed and laid herself face down, her face in a pillow.

A knock was heard on her door but she made no effort to answer it. "Teddy? Can I come in?" her mother asked. Even though she heard no answer, she opened the door.

"Breakfast is ready. Everyone's waiting for you down stairs."

"I'm not hungry," was her muffled reply. Amy sighed as she sat herself down on Teddy's bed. "Teddy I know that you're hurting right now and I know that what Spencer did to you was really cruel, but you can't stay hidden in your room forever. It's already been three weeks. Don't you think it's time for you to get out of this cell?"

"No. Just please go away," said Teddy. Amy shook her head from side to side but did as she was asked. Once Teddy heard the door close shut, she let out a sob. She knew that what her mother said a few moments ago was true, but she couldn't accept that it was over with Spencer. He had been a very important person in her life and she had felt that at some point she had truly loved him.

Why couldn't anybody just understand what she was feeling? She felt hurt, angry, and betrayed. She felt pain in every part of her body and soul. It wasn't so much about the pain of losing Spencer anymore but rather the insecurity of feeling that she had never been good enough for him.

The break-up with Spencer broke more than just her heart, it tore her self-esteem apart. Teddy couldn't help but make comparisons between Skyler and herself. Of course Spencer would cheat on her with Skyler. She was gorgeous. She had a beautiful and intriguing face, beautiful flowing hair, and the perfect body. She could dance and she could sing. Teddy felt as if she could find no flaws in Skyler. In Teddy's eyes she was perfect.

Teddy once again heard a knock on her door. "I said I'm not hungry! Go away!"

Without warning, the door was pushed open. Teddy immediately smelled men's cologne. Rolling her eyes she lifted her head up, "PJ get –," she stopped midsentence when she realized it wasn't PJ.

"Emmett," Teddy managed to breathe out. "Sorry I thought it was – "

"Yea I know," he said. Teddy shuffled to sit down on her bed. "So, what are you doing here?"

Emmett gave a low chuckle, "I don't know. I was on my way to the bathroom but I somehow ended up here. I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know with the break-up and all. I'm sure you feel terrible."

Teddy looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I'm fine," she said. Emmett gave her a knowing look.

"You're lying," he stated.

"What?" she tried to play off. "I am not ly-," she stopped when she saw him raise his right eyebrow as if daring her to try and lie to him again. At that moment something like anger and irritation settled at the pit of her stomach. "Emmett, don't try to act like if you know me and know what I'm going through, because you don't. You don't know anything. "

Emmett looked at Teddy dumbfounded at her sudden outburst. "Teddy, I was just trying to-,"

"Well don't," Teddy lashed out. "Just please leave."

Emmett sighed. Feeling defeated, he made his way to the door. Just as he was pulling the door open he stopped and abruptly shut it close. He turned around and looked Teddy straight in the eyes. "You're wrong you know." Teddy opened her mouth ready to ask him what he meant but he quickly answered her unspoken question. "About me not knowing anything about you, you're wrong."

"I know that you're favorite color is purple, you're favorite fruit are cherries. I know that you hate getting wet in the rain but you love the sound it makes when it hits your rooftop."

He walked toward the chair he had previously been sitting on, not once taking his eyes off hers. As he took a seat he continued, "I also know that you love the smell of freshly mowed grass. It's why your favorite season is spring. You love dark chocolates but hate the aftertaste. I know that you're a terrible dancer, but then again so does everyone in school," He said as an afterthought.

Before she could help it, Teddy heard a small giggle escape her lips. Her giggle caused Emmett to grin. As he looked at Teddy closely, his grin fell. His face turned serious once again and he looked into her eyes with more intensity than she had ever seen in him before. "But I also know that you're not hurt because of what Spencer did to you anymore. You're still hurting because you feel lower than dirt. You feel self-conscious about every aspect of yourself. Like maybe he cheated because you just weren't….good enough."

Teddy felt her eyes water. She was amazed at how he understood her so easily. Amazed at how he knew things that she had never voiced to anyone. She closed her eyes and almost instantly she felt her tears overflow. She hung her head low, ashamed. A shaky sob shook her shoulders. Teddy gasped as she felt Emmett's hands on her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her tears away.

"Teddy," he began. "Look at me." Teddy hesitantly did as she was asked and raised her eyes to meet his brown ones.

"You're beautiful, smart, and one of the most amazing people I have ever met and Spencer is an idiot for not realizing that." She raised her hands and put them over his. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she was grateful that their hands were covering her cheeks at the moment.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. "Yes," he answered without hesitation. She smiled at him. He smiled back and Teddy couldn't help but admire his perfectly straight and white teeth. _He has a nice smile, _she thought.

"So how's about we go get breakfast now," Emmett said all the while taking his hands off her blushing cheeks. Teddy nodded in agreement. Emmett walked ahead of her and opened the door, motioning for her to go through it first.

Just as she was about to walk out the door she turned to him and said, "Hey Emmett." He answered with a faint 'hm?' She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks," she finished before rushing down the stairs leaving Emmett with a surprised look on his features and a hand on his burning cheek.

His surprised look quickly vanished and was replaced by a huge smile.

"Yeah, anytime."

**Please, please review! Constructive criticism appretiated but NO FLAMES please!**


End file.
